


burning galaxies

by chrobins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hot Springs & Onsen, Kissing, M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: Keith and Shiro have been apart for so long they almost forgot what it feels like to be with each other again...alone.





	burning galaxies

**Author's Note:**

> so...season 5 ouo
> 
> this doesn't have spoilers, but I kinda place this sometime after season 5, but it doesn't have to be!
> 
> give shiro a break please

“This is nice…” Shiro broke the silence between them, shifting his arm over his chest. It was awkward of course; it had been so long since had even seen Keith, let alone got the chance to spend time alone with him. But not only that, Shiro was shocked that Allura was the one who suggested they take advantage of a once-in-a-lifetime vacation day.

 

_ A vacation...and him and Keith could spend it alone. _

 

“Yeah it is.” Keith folds his hands in his lap, unable to look Shiro in the eye.  _ This was a date. _ There was no thinking around it; him and Shiro were on a date. It would be completely romantic, but they had been separated for so long. The battle with the Galra was still a threat lingering in the back of their minds. They were having a hard time trying to relax, even for 24 hours. “It feels really good.”

 

“Mhm.” Shiro let out a soft sigh, cheeks reddening as the sound of his voice echoed back to him. They were in natural hot springs, hidden in a crystal cave. No one was around to bother them. Was this really okay? “It feels weird...to relax.” Shiro admitted, his own hands drifting back underwater to his lap.

 

Slowly but surely Shiro and Keith  _ did _ start to relax. First, Keith had let his arms fall to his sides, fingertips grazing Shiro’s outer thigh. He hadn’t pulled his hand away though, just letting their bodies barely touch. But then Shiro found courage and scooted closer, their outer thighs meeting fully. They were both wearing swim trunks, but Keith’s had ridden up a bit, and he didn’t bother to pull them down.

 

As quiet minutes passed, their hands had migrated to each other. Pinkies had met, gingerly touching before intertwining together. And they slid together finger by finger, light touches and brave moves until they were palm to palm, fingers between each others, squeezing lightly under the warm water. Still, they were too embarrassed to meet gazes.

 

There was a distant echo from somewhere else in the cave; it startled the pair a bit, but in their shyness they were able to keep their hands connected. Keith’s foot had shifted closer until he felt Shiro’s against his, and he calmly kept still there for some time. Their bodies grew warmer and warmer by the second.

 

Maybe it had only been a few minutes...maybe it had been hours and hours...with no one seeming to come for them, no last minute Galra attacks...Shiro and Keith found they were starting to finally relax in each other’s company.

 

Shiro passed the time drawing circles with his thumb on Keith’s hand. Every once in a while, Keith could give a content hum, eyes closed and enjoying the little bit of intimacy. Slowly his body began to slump, the stress melting away in the heated water. He had felt so comfortable that his head lolled to one side, falling slowly and gently until he met Shiro’s shoulder. 

 

As soon as Keith had made contact, a harmonious sigh of relief left the two of them.  _ This was a romantic getaway. _ Nothing around them could ever really matter. “Shiro...I missed you so much.”

 

“Keith…” Shiro groaned, shifting to let Keith come closer. Keith accepted the invitation eagerly, sliding his legs on either side of Shiro: one behind his back, one across Shiro’s legs. He hugged the man tight, his cheek finding purchase on Shiro’s chest. “I missed us...I missed being able to hold you like this.” 

 

Shiro’s arms held Keith to his body tight, a hand on the small of Keith’s back pulling them close. Keith whimpered with the touch. “It hurts being away from you…” It was his choice to join the Blades; he knew it was the right one for him, but that didn’t make it any less painful. Even when he had been a part of Voltron, not focusing on the romantic side of their relationship, Keith had grown accustomed to Shiro’s presence. Losing him so many times over...Keith felt he had hardened up too much.

 

“I know.” Shiro moved his hand along Keith’s back, coming up to stroke his hair and down to his shoulders. “I’m going to milk every second of this vacation.” His own shoulders relaxed with a heavy sigh, revelling in Keith’s touch. This was home for him.

 

More time carried on; their bodies were pruny, but neither of them had any intention on leaving each other or getting out of the comfortable warmth of the hot springs. There was no perfect place other than each other.

 

“Shiro.” Keith’s quiet voice made Shiro look down; he sucked in a sharp breath, enamoured by Keith’s softened features, red cheeks and dark eyelashes and everything Shiro daydreamed about. His throat felt dry. His hand came up to rest against Keith’s cheek. His thumb swept across a smooth cheek, taking time to admire him.

 

But he couldn’t ignore the burning urge deep in his chest; Keith’s lips trembled slightly, soft and plush and red and Shiro couldn’t resist any longer. Just a brush of lips, a soft exchange of breath made between them until they pursed again. Keith’s tongue had poked between his lips, and Shiro captured that too.

 

They inhaled each other’s sighs, breathing in the comfort that came in one another. Their lips hovered like magnets, always snapping back together in a sweet tangle. Shiro felt he could sacrifice universes for just this one kiss. 

 

Keith drew his lips away only to move them by Shiro’s ear. “Whether we are galaxies apart, or just inches...know that my soul burns for you.”

 

Shiro exhaled, butterflies doing flips and kicks that he almost feels dizzy. “Only you.” Shiro echoed back, keeping Keith close as long as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you think?
> 
> (rating might go up if i finish the smut scene)


End file.
